Senjidai High
by Kyokosakuras
Summary: Kagome's life seems to be missing something, yet she doesn't notice... she's at new girl at senjidai high, there she meets the outcast, the jock, the cheerleader, the daughter of the bug exterminator, and just about everyone else from the past...
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: … Inuyasha doesn't belong to me… ;.; It belongs to a long-known Mangaka named Takahashi Rumiko… She is the mistress of comedy and romance… she also did Lum, Ranma ½, and many other hilarious manga… I have so fallen in love with her works!

Inuyasha Fanfic by Kyokosakuras a.k.a. Dora Ng/ Fujimiya Mitsuki

Authoress' Note

Alright, this is just a run chapter, I'm just trying it out… I know, I know… I have so many new fanfics going out lately and I just don't update them… so sorrie!  .  my time for fanfiction.net has decreased much, and I've been watchin' some new anime and yet still developing the storylines of the stories, and of course how to make those really mean cliffhangers;  I want my stories to be interesting and different… this is the prologue of this story.  It's called Senjidai for a reason, and I'm sure you ppl can figure it out…  the chapters will be likely named by the person that our heroine will be meeting in it… there are hidden meanings that I will put in places and twisted ideas that I just happen to come up with in my sleep and imagination… so plz enjoy!  And review at the end, and then I will continue this fanfic so later!

Remember:

My comments

Things happening (noise)

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese… .

__

Inuyasha Fanfic by Kyokosakuras

Senjidai

Chapter 1/Prologue: The New Girl…

The girl closes her eyes and covers her ears "Nani?!?"

She then blinks slowly opening her eyes and putting down hear hands to her side, "Gomen."

"Kagome!  What do you mean that you're transferring?"

Kagome shakes her head, =oh for crying out loud… these three girls are my friends who apparently don't seem to get the fact that I'm transferring out of this school. They can't understand me can't they? Argh…=

"Ayumi-chan, Yuka-chan, and Eri-chan, I'm sorry, my mother just told me that I'm transferring to that new private school called Senjidai, which was recently build closer to my house in my neighborhood…"

Eri clutches her arm and shakes her head, "No!  I don't want to leave!"

Kagome sighs pulling away from her, "I'm sorry!"

Ayumi says dramatically with her hand above her forehead, "What about your boyfriend Hojo-kun?!?"

Kagome glares at her, "Hojo-kun ha watashi no kareshi jyanai!"  (Hojo-kun is not my boyfriend! just wanting to put some vocab

Yuka waves her pointer finger at Kagome, "Tsk, tsk… you are so for him though!"

Kagome keeps the face that she has, "No, I'm not!"

"Higurashi!"

The four arguing girls turn their heads towards the voice and see a familiar figure waving at them…

Kagome sighs miserably, "Crap…" while Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka cry with their hands folded together and dreamily eyes, "Hojo-kun!"

Hojo reaches them, he holds Kagome's hands, "Higurashi, I have sad news for you…"

Kagome eyelids lift up curiously, "Hm?"

Hojo says in a low tone dramatically, "I'm transferring to Senjidai High school…"

Kagome's mouth drops open, "Uso… you're kidding."

Hojo shakes his head, "Yes, my parents heard that this school is recently built, and it has the best facilities than anywhere else…"

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka watch them intently with their ears wide open listening behind a bush… Kagome twitches watching them, =you three…= and then faces Hojo yet again…

Hojo continues while making a weak smile, "I came to tell you important news, and now it's time for me to leave… forgive me!"  He leaves making a graceful exit…

Kagome stares at him becoming a dot in the horizon, "Uso…"

Yuka jumps on her, "Yay!  Lucky!"

Eri makes a 'v' sign with her hand; "Kagome-chan is so lucky to have Hojo-kun leaving for Senjidai with her!"

Ayumi hugs Kagome tightly, "I'm so happy for the lucky couple!"

Kagome shakes with the fact that she was annoyed at her friends…  and yet, Hojo-kun was going to the new school with her, which was: =I can't believe this, Hojo-kun too? Aiya…=

Authoress' Note

Alright, was that a good opening for the fanfic?  Here's a "preview" of chapter 2:

"Oi!  You're in my way!"

Kagome blinks and her neck turns quickly to the voice shouting at her, "Huh?" A guy crashes into her on his skateboard…

"Ite…te…te…"

"Itai…"

The guy curses and gets back up on to his skateboard, "Oi, kimi… why didn't you move?!?"

Kagome rubs the spot on her knee, "Well, why didn't you stop?!?"

The guy blinks and shouts back, "You're the one that coulda moved!"

Kagome retorts back, "You're the one on the skateboard!"

The guy's jaw drops open, "You still coulda moved!"

She glares at him, "You're the one that was going at like some crazy speed baka!"

He stares at her dumbfounded and yells back again, "Gak… YOU STILL COULDA MOVED DAMMIT!  AND WHY THE HECK AM I ARGUING WITH A TWIT LIKE YOU?!?"

Kagome twitches from the anger and cries at the top of her lungs, "Inuyasha! OSWARI!"

Hee hee, this is kinda fun right?  I'm enjoying this part so much, this will be in the next chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the mini preview, so plz review! 

Mitsuki Fujimiya


	2. The Outcast

Disclaimer: … Inuyasha doesn't belong to me… ;.; It belongs to a long-known Mangaka named Takahashi Rumiko… She is the mistress of comedy and romance… she also did Lum, Ranma ½, and many other hilarious manga… I have so fallen in love with her works!

Inuyasha Fanfic by Kyokosakuras a.k.a. Dora Ng/Fujimiya Mitsuki (ふじみや 三冃)

Authoress' Note

Ello… not too many reviews for the prologue/chapter 1… hm… aiya… neways, I'm really inspired to continue this, cause there's so many different twists that I'm haven't fun with… ; just a note, Hojo-kun seems to never been giving a first name… unless that is his first name… haha… well his full name would be as I've given him is: Hojo Yukitoki. His relative was Akitoki as I believe so I just reused the 'toki' part... haha ; oh and how Kaede fits into this story… well… let's just say that I made her A LOT younger and she is now older than Kikyo, or else it wouldn't fit the part that she plays… eh heh

Remember:

My comments>

**Things happening (noise)**

:Character's thoughts:

Change of scene--

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese and I also have the tendency to not notice the mistakes in my own writing... .

Senjidai High

Inuyasha Fanfic by Kyokosakuras

Chapter 2: The Outcast

"Idekimas!"

The girl with long black hair that flowed over her shoulders slides the door shut and then jogs down the stairs of the ancient temple grounds…

"Oneechan!"

She stops in the middle of the set of steps and turns around, "Souta?"

The 10 year-old boy runs down and hands her a drawstring bag holding a box-shaped item, "You forgot your obento."

She smiles looking down at him, "Arigato." She takes it from him and opens her messenger book bag, "Thank you… I would've starved in school if you didn't bring it for me."

He nods, "You're going to that Senjidai High school right?"

They start walking down together; she answers him, "Yea, Oka-san told me to transfer to this one. She heard that this one had better education. I'm already liking it since I don't have to wear a stingy uniform, the style is like America's."

Souta adjusts his bag to comfort himself, "oh, that's cool… um…Oneechan?"

She glances down at him with a questionable look, "What's wrong?"

Souta shakes his head, "Nothing, I'm fine, aren't you late?"

She gulps and looks at the watch on her right hand, "Gak! Gotta go! Later Souta!"

He stops and watches her turn the corner, Oneechan… it's been like months since the time you returned from that well… you're just acting as if nothing happened… why haven't you noticed anything? Why don't you remember anything?

With our teen…--

:Hey, it's Kagome Higurashi and I'm your typical 17-year old teen. I live on sacred temple grounds with my Oka-san, Otoko (Souta-younger bro), and Oji-chan. I just transferred to a new high school that one of my mother's friend recommended to do… it is much closer and casual. I'm happy about that fact, so I don't have to deal with my "friends" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi… they were seriously starting to get on my nerves… and the interesting part is that they are happy that I'm transferring! Cause of one reason… one darn reason only…Hojo-kun has transferred here awhile ago… nuts…went out with him for a couple of times… nothing special, but whatever… oh and yea… back to some info about my place… Oji-chan claims that it's really an enchanted place, but I really don't think anything of it… like whatever right? He's just going nuts, and lately, he's been whining about something about Sengoku Jidai and a name… um… wat was it? Inu-something… I have absolutely no idea of what he's talking about… then again, there are those times when I notice how my family members are acting kinda strange since a couple of months ago… It seems that they are hiding something that is important to me… something's definitely missing from my story isn't there:

"Oi! You're in my way!"

Kagome blinks and her neck turns quickly to the voice shouting at her, "Huh?" A guy crashes into her on his skateboard…

"Ite…te…te…"

"Itai…"

The guy curses and gets back up on to his skateboard, "Oi, kimi… why didn't you move?"

Kagome rubs the spot on her knee, "Well, why didn't you stop?"

The guy blinks and shouts back, "You're the one that coulda moved!"

Kagome retorts back, "You're the one on the skateboard!"

The guy's jaw drops open, "You still coulda moved!"

She glares at him, "You're the one that was going at like some crazy speed baka!"

He stares at her dumbfounded and yells back again, "Gak… YOU STILL COULDA MOVED DAMMIT! AND WHY THE HECK AM I ARGUING WITH A TWIT LIKE YOU?"

Kagome twitches from the anger and cries at the top of her lungs, "Inuyasha! OSUWARI!"

The guy with the white hair falls face first into the ground, Kagome blinks, "Huh?" She kneels down and pokes him, "Uh… are you okay?"

He trembles and slowly pushes himself off the ground, "How the hell did you do that?"

Kagome shrugs offering him a hand, "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. You need help?"

He pushes her hand away and sits up, "No need woman… great… now I'm late and I have to get moving."

Kagome stands back up and ignores him, "Fine."

She continues on her way as the guy picks up his backpack and his skateboard…

At the new school…--

Kagome turns the corner of the gate and then stops seeing the magnificent building, "Whoa… Sugoi…" She continues to walk and sees many other students hurrying into the center building:I better find the office:

She notices the signs and heads over the office; she was about to walk in when someone bumps into her, "Uh… Sumimasen…"

"Oops… sorry miss."

Kagome blinks and looks up, "It's really not my luck today since I keep bumping into people-"

She stops when she sees a middle aged woman with long flowing black hair with several white strands her and there wearing a doctor's jacket on who smiles at her, "It's alright, well it seems like it's you first day here with that paper your holding."

Kagome looks down and then nods, "Yes, I just got transferred here, this is my first day."

The woman smiles and takes the paper from her, "Let's see, you are Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome nods again and bows, "Yes, and you are?"

The woman winks with her only eye without the eyes patch, "Mikino Kaede, the school nurse. You can call me Mikino-sensei."

Kagome smiles and bows again, "Nice to meet you Mikino-sensei."

Kaede then looks back down at her paper, "Well. You are a 3rd year and now let's get you to your classroom… I'm going to get someone to bring you there, and I know just the perfect person…"

Kagome takes the paper back thankfully, "Thank you."

She pulls Kagome to the nurse's office and then opens the door to reveal a familiar face, "Ohayo gozamasu Inuyasha."

The long white haired teen in his school uniform stared at her with his arms folded and leaning back on her office chair, "Yea… whatever. You're late."

Kaede makes her annoyed smile but was definitely obvious, "Yes, but I'm not late, you should be already upstairs in your class." Kagome just watches him from behind her…

Inuyasha shrugs and starts to play with a rubber band ball, "I've got 10 minutes. Now give me what I want."

Kaede sighs and shakes her head, "I don't have the Shikon no Tama."

Inuyasha snorts and throws the ball into the air, "don't believe you."

Kaede catches the ball over him, "when I say that I don't have it, I don't have it… now you have to do me a favor and take that girl up to her classroom, it's the same as yours."

Inuyasha makes an annoyed look at her and then glances at Kagome… his jaw then drops, "HER? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**Whack**

Inuyasha jumps out of the chair covers the new bump on his head, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU WITCH?"

Kaede eyes him with glaring eyes, "how dare you say that to another person with that type of language and tone."

Inuyasha now rubs the spot, "I can talk however I want, you gray-hairing witch…"

Kaede eyes' twitch when she stops seeing Kagome feeling the white-haired teens dog-ears, "Dude… are these real?"

Inuyasha pulls from her, "What the heck are you touching my ears for?"

Kagome blinks while rubbing her fingers together and giggles, "they are real?"

Inuyasha glares at her as his ears move, "Yea, and what of it…"

Kagome smiles and looks at Kaede, "Now, this is already an interesting school."

Kaede nods scratching her head, "eh heh, yes… uh… ah, look at the time! You two better get going to class! Kagome-san, your first class is in the same room as Inuyasha-kun here… it's in the next building, so Inuyasha, would you please be good and bring her there with you?"

Inuyasha glare at her, "Unless you _get _me the Shikon no Tama."

Kaede whacks him, "Ahou! I don't know where it is since my sister hid it! Now get to class…"

Inuyasha gets up and then picks up a pearl from Kaede's desk which shone a blinding light, "Hai hai…" Kagome covers her eyes and after opening them again:hey! His ears are gone…: Inuyasha's hair was now like the length of regular Japanese high-school boys while his nails had also shortened and fangs were gone.

Inuyasha sighs and then heads for the door with a smirk, "Later obaaaa-san…" he's adding the age thing>

Kaede watches him leave with more twitching, "same to you Inuyasha…"

"Come on Ka-go-meh…"

Kagome eyes him with annoyed eyes and follows along, "It's Kagome."

Hallway…

The two walk down the hallway in silence for the first 30 seconds when…

"Hey. What's the shikon no tama?"

Inuyasha sighs sounding annoyed, "None of your friggin-business schoolgirl."

Kagome glares at him, "D-o-g spells dog in English."

Inuyasha looks at her with a confused look, "Huh? English?"

Kagome nods and smirks, "Just like I-nu is dog, like your name has I-nu… Inu-kun"

Inuyasha give her another dirty look, "Brat."

Kagome answers with a smile "Jerk."

The continue exchanging negative words when they walks out the door onto the path leading to the next building, when a figure stops them just before the opening of the next building.

"Miss…"

Kagome turns towards the person as Inuyasha is cut off, "Hey."

"Miss, you have it…"

Kagome blinks questioningly, "I have it? What do you mean uh…" after noticing the nametag over the female's left breast, "uh… Mononoke-san?"

The female in the school uniform looks up at her with eyes disfigured, "give me the Shikon no Tama…" her nails start to grow rapidly…

Inuyasha's ears twitch hearing the three words and looks furiously at Kagome, "YOU HAVE IT?"

Kagome looks back at him showing him confused eyes, "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Mononoke launches herself at Kagome with her nails striking at her and Inuyasha, "GIVE ME THE POWER!"

Inuyasha jumps out of the way when Kagome couldn't pulls away to the right fast enough, "Itai!" Kagome holds her side feeling pain, Inuyasha jumps to her side, "You alright?"

Mononoke licks the blood off her nails with her long tongue, "Umai… I love the flavor of blood… now give me the Shikon no Tama little girl…"

Inuyasha grits his teeth and glances back at Kagome pulling back her hand to reveal a small ball-shaped jewel the color of lavender, she looks in disbelief, "What is this?"

"THAT'S IT! GIVE ME THAT JEWEL!" Said Mononoke as she jumps at Kagome yet again when Inuyasha pulls out the jewel from before : must transform fast enough:

The blinding light shines again as Inuyasha is now in his half-demon form… he sends his nails through the Mononoke, "Sankontetsuo!"

The Mononoke cries out as she falls to pieces and her remains slowly blows away to dust…

Kagome holds the jewel tight her left hand while her right hand covers the open wound, "What is all this?"

Inuyasha turns to her quickly, "Give me that jewel."

Kagome looks down at the jewel and back, "uh… I think I'll keep it."

Inuyasha's impatience was thin as is it is so he demanded again, "you shouldn't think that, now give it to me!"

Kagome's stood strong in defiance, "Ya! No! It's mine!"

Inuyasha rushed towards her when suddenly a rosary appeared around his neck, "What the heck is this?" He starts to pull on it when he notice Kaede from a distance in a praying stance…

Kaede shouts at Kagome, "Say anything to subdue him!"

Kagome's eyes widen at her as confused as she already was, "What?"

Kaede holds her position, "Hurry! Pick any word to seal him!"

Kagome hesitates as words fly through her mind, "Uh… OSUWARI!"

Kaede smirks hearing the same familiar word and finished up her chant… :She's definitely Kagome from the past…:

Inuyasha pulls on the rosary, "What the hell? Why won't it come off?"

Kaede smiles and waves at him, "My Magic."

Inuyasha narrows his eyes at her, "Unseal me dammit!"

Kaede shakes her head and heads towards Kagome, "Right… that's an interesting request that I'm sorry I have to refuse to accept."

Inuyasha jumps towards her furiously, "You witch!"

Kaede smiles at Kagome, "Say the word you've chosen."

Kagome blinks and says the words, "Osuwari?"

Inuyasha groans after being smacked hard to the ground… "Futari tomo… che"

Kaede smiles at the Inuyasha, "Well that should teach awhile to stop launching yourself at others. Now, Kagome, let me help you with that."

Kagome takes her bloodied hand away and winces, "Ugh…"

Kaede makes a face, "Ekk… let's take you back to my office."  
Kagome nods and receives the help from Kaede back up, "What about him?"

Kaede shrugs and winks at her, "He'll be fine in a couple of minutes…" she notices Kagome's other hand tightly closed, "What's in your hand there?"

Kagome looks at her and nods… she slowly opens is revealing the jewel. Kaede gasps, "That's…"

Kagome nods her head, "yeps, I now know what the Shikon no Tama is… that Mononoke girl was attacking us for it."

Kaede nods whiles pulling her slowly, "I know." :but the problem is, how come I didn't sense it… Kagome, you are truly something special ne nee-san:

Authoress' Note:

So… how was it… I know… it took me forever with my twists and no, I'm not gonna bring up every character that they dealt with, just the important ones that really shaped up the storyline. Plz review! niko it's will really bring me more motivation… I certainly hoped you enjoyed my changes…


End file.
